


Finding the Avatar

by Spacejamismyjam



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Post-Canon, this might suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacejamismyjam/pseuds/Spacejamismyjam
Summary: After several Korra's death team avatar needs to find her reincarnation.
Relationships: Bolin/Korra (Avatar), Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 23





	Finding the Avatar

Asami sighed. "She was coached Mako. Why do people keep faking avatars?"  
Mako sighed. "We need a new test."  
"We've used everything! My betrothal necklace, her pro bending gear, her clothes! We can't use anything from her other past lives because she no longer has a connection to them! What are we going to do!? We have to find her I promised I would. We don't even know if they will have a connection to her."  
"My scarf."  
"Your scarf?"  
"Yeah we can put it with a bunch of other scarfs and see if they can pick it out."  
"I think its worth a try."  
"Lets get Bolin and head out."  
The three arrived at the small village to the place where the avatar may of been. The test would prove it. Entering the small orphanage they became aware of how many children there were.  
"What one was Korra?" Bolin asked scanning over the children.  
"We think its Kato he's playing over there." Asami pointed to a small boy currently making a sandcastle using his blending.  
"Hello Kato." Asami started upon seeing them Kato's face squished up in a unpleasant expression.  
"This is wrong!" He shouted pointing at Mako, "your scarf is gone! Mako did you lose it?"  
Mako smiled at Kato and said, "I accadently put it in this trunk and it got mixed up with the other scarfs can you help me find it?"  
Kato nodded and once the trunk wss opened he grabbed the scarfs and started examining them one by one. He threw all the blue scarfs away first then started examining two red scarves carefully. "These aren't yours." He looked up and told them, "you hid it."  
"I know."  
"You're a meanie."  
"Am not."  
"Korra said you were a meanie."  
Asami broke through and spoke "you can talk to Korra?"  
"Yeah. She helped me when mama died. She told me how to get food and helped me get here."  
Bolin smiled and asked; "Kato whats the special thing I can do?"  
"Lava bending!"  
"Thats right." Bolin smiled clapping his hands.  
"Can you teach me? Please?"  
"I can."  
"I missed you."  
"Did you?" He looked confused at the child. How did he remember that.  
"Yeah." Kato suddenly moved into Bolin's arms. Bolin let Kato snuggle into his arms. "The other kids don't like me."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. I think they are meanies."  
"Can you fire bend for me?" Bolin asked.  
"I guess." Kato showed a little flame and quickly snuffed it out.  
"I wanna leave. I wanna be with my friends."  
"Do you now?"  
"Yeah."  
"Kato we can take you away." Asami said still feeling the sting of the child preferring the brothers over her. Carefully Bolin set the child down and held his hand as they went to the airship.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this up and wsnted to post it.


End file.
